


Trabajo de campo

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Holmes Brothers, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por alguna razón Mycroft no hace trabajo de campo. Deja a Sherlock totalmente preocupado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trabajo de campo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/gifts).



Mycroft bajó de su coche y subió las escaleras para entrar en el departamento 221B de la calle Baker. Se encontró a su hermano tumbado en el sofá, con dos parches de nicotina en el brazo y mirando al techo con frustración.

—Llevas dos semanas aquí —le dijo el político —. Este enclaustramiento es raro, incluso viniendo de ti.

Sherlock gruñó y se incorporó.

—¡No logro encontrar nada nuevo! —exclamó.

—¿Mmm? —murmuró Mycroft —. ¿Un caso? —preguntó señalando a los papeles que cubrían todo el suelo.

—Y de los mejores, ¡pero me he quedado atascado! —exclamó.

Mycroft cogió  la carpeta marrón que había sobre la mesita y leyó el informe.

—Es el caso del político sueco… ¿No debería de tenerlo la policía sueca?

—La familia me pidió que lo investigara yo —dijo incorporándose —. El señor Lofven salió de Estocolmo hace tres semanas con destino a Londres, no era un viaje oficial, vacaciones con unos amigos, desapareció a los dos días. He preguntado en el último restaurante donde se vio y Lestrade investigó si había usado sus tarjetas de crédito pero nada…

Mycroft cerró la carpeta y la guardó en su maletín.

—Te voy a echar una mano.

Sherlock gruñó.

—Creí que tú no hacías trabajo de campo —se burló.

—Te llamaré en una hora —le dijo sonriendo.

Sherlock se volvió a tender en el sofá y se tapó la cara con el antebrazo. Le molestaba que su hermano le ayudara, eso solo podía desencadenar en un montón de pullitas de “Yo soy más listo que tu” y derivados.

Despertó horas más tarde. Fuera era ya de noche y el reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada. Se puso de pie y fue a la cocina a hacerse un té. Mientras el agua hervía, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Ignoró la primera llamada pero al tercer pitido, descolgó el telefonillo.

—¿Quién demonios eres para llamar a estas horas? —le dijo.

La voz alta y clara de Mycroft resonó por el auricular.

—Sherlock.

El nombrado bufó y le presionó el botón para abrir la puerta, luego dejó el telefonillo en su sitio y regresó a la cocina. A regañadientes sacó otra taza y las rellenó con el té.

—Te ha llevado demasiado tiempo —dijo cuando escuchó unos pasos entrar en el salón —. Las normas sociales dictan que te lo agradezca con una bebida, ¿quieres un té? —dijo asomándose en el salón.

Mycroft estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y respiraba con dificultad. Tenía un ojo morado que se estaba hinchando, el labio partido un y corte en el pómulo.

—¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE HA PASADO?? —exclamó Sherlock.

Mycroft echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para mandarle callar.

—Odio el trabajo de campo —susurró.

—Trabajo de… Dios, siéntate —dijo cogiéndole del antebrazo y llevándole al sofá.

Mycroft se dejó llevar y se sentó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. Sherlock se sentó frente a él en la mesa y le miró el rostro, mordiéndose los labios.

—¿Qué te ha pasado…? —murmuró, alzó la mano y le tanteó la cara, intentando no hacer presión sobre los golpes —. No parece que tengas nada roto, pero hay que desinfectarte los cortes, y algo para el dolor… Voy a por el botiquín.

Mycroft alzó las cejas sorprendido aunque no dirigió la mirada hacia su hermano. Al poco, Sherlock regresó, cogió un poco de algodón y lo puso bajo el corte antes de echar un poco de agua oxigenada.

—Dios… —gruñó Mycroft —. Eso escuece…

—Ya bueno. Pues te aguantas. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿¡Quién te ha hecho eso!?

—Bueno... Fui al despacho a mirar un poco el CCTV y lo encontré, fui al mismo sitio que él, pregunté y me llevaron a otro sitio y allí —dijo señalándose la cara.

—Nombres Mycroft, quiero nombres —le dijo Sherlock comenzando a echarle antiséptico.

—Ya bueno, resulta que no tuve tiempo para una presentación formal —se quejó Mycroft —. ¿Por qué estás tan pesado?

—¡PORQUE TE HAN HECHO DAÑO! —gritó alzando la mano —. Te han hecho daño, y no quiero que estas cosas de pasen. Joder. Primero Moriarty y… ¡NO QUIERO QUE HAGAN DAÑO A LAS PERSONAS QUE QUIERO!

Sherlock abrió los ojos impresionado, quedándose tan sorprendido como Mycroft, quien jamás pensó que oiría esas palabras de la boca de su hermano.

Los segundos siguientes eran un poco tensos, Mycroft tosió ligeramente y Sherlock continuó curándole las heridas en completo silencio. Cuando acabó lo guardó todo en el botiquín y fue a la cocina, regresó al rato con un vaso de agua y una pastilla.

—Es un analgésico —dijo en voz baja —. Te aliviará el dolor. Y necesitas descansar.

—Puedes llamar un taxi mientras —le dijo.

—No. Duerme aquí. Te prepararé un pijama.

Mycroft le miró extrañado pero no dijo nada. Se tomó la medicación y luego fue al baño, donde Sherlock había dejado el pijama sobre el retrete.

Cuando entró en la habitación de Sherlock, este ya estaba tumbado y un lado de la cama estaba despejado.

—Esto me trae recuerdos… —comentó Mycroft mientras se tumbaba.

Sherlock lo rodeó con cuidado con un brazo y se apretó contra su costado.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —le dijo —. Lo tuyo no es el trabajo de campo, jamás vuelvas a hacer esto…

Mycroft suspiró, le rodeó  con sus brazos y lo apretó contra él.

—De acuerdo, querido hermano —susurró.

 

 

 


End file.
